UnExPecTeD Love
by DamselInADress
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Trailer

_UnExPeCtEd LoVe_

_Gabriella is best friends with sharpay evans, taylor McKessie and her best guy friend is chad Dan forth. Taylor and chad are dating. Gabriella wishes she was an only child because of her five brothers they are always interfering with her life. What happens when her and troy meet. Troy is the schools basketball captain and is a total player and the schools bad boy. She knows one thing for sure and that is to not give troy what he wants. What will he do? Will he get the satisfactin he wants ._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella montez_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth Evans_

_Mr &mrs Montez_

_Mr&Mrs. Bolton_

_Gabriella's 5 bro's : tony,nick,nate,duke, and brad and some of the hsm cast _


	2. Chapter One

_**UnExPecTed LovE Episode one **_

_**It was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, Gabriella was sleeping peacefully until she heard nick and brad fighting.**_

"_**I know it was you" said brad**_

"_**no it wasn't get your facts straight" said nick**_

"_**yea it was now hand it over" said brad**_

"_**for the last time I don't have it why would I? said nick**_

"_**because…." said brad but gets interrupted by Gabriella**_

"_**heyyyyyy!!!!!" she yelled **_

"_**WHAT!!!!!" both they boys yelled**_

"_**is there a reason why your fighting at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday?" she asked**_

"_**yes there is he took my autograph signed Michael Jordan basketball" said her brother brad**_

"_**for the last time I didn't take it" said nick**_

"_**I don't care who's fault it is but thanks for waking me up at 6:30" she said and left and went downstairs**_

"_**congrats look what you did" said brad**_

"_**me? You're the one who started it" said nick**_

"_**you started it because ……." He said **_

* * *

"_**hey gabs what r u doing up so early?" said her brother duke**_

"_**nick and brad" she said**_

_**another fight? Said duke**_

"_**yepp" she said **_

"_**what was it about this time?" he said **_

"_**brads autograph basketball" she said **_

_**- nick and brad walk in - **_

"_**I see you found your basketball" she said **_

"_**yea it was in the game room" said her brother brad**_

"_**Gee I would of never would of guessed" she said**_

"_**gab were sorry for waking you up so early" said nick**_

"_**don't worry about it, I'm use to it I'm going to get ready" she said **_

_**

* * *

Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were at troy's house playing basketball in the backyard**_

"_**so you guys excited for the game" said Chad**_

"_**you know it" said troy **_

"_**yepp" said zeke and jason**_

_**

* * *

Gabby was on the phone with Taylor and sharpay and they are getting ready to meet, Gabriella was about to leave but then her mom stopped her.**_

"_**Gabby" her mom said**_

"_**yea mom" she said**_

"_**where are you going" her mother asked **_

"_**I'm going shopping with shar and tay" she said**_

"_**have fun and before you go shopping can you take this to your brother" her mother asked **_

"_**where is he?" she asked**_

"_**thanks he's at basketball practice he forgot it before he left" said mom**_

"_**k I will talk to you later love you" she said**_

"_**Love you bye" her mom said **_

"_**hey" said shar **_

"_**hey before we go shopping can we go to the school" she said **_

"_**yea why though" asked sharpay**_

"_**brad left his bag at home and mom told me to bring it to him" she said **_

"_**u ok? u look a little pissed off" said taylor **_

"_**I am brad and nick were fighting at 6:30 in the morning" she said**_

"_**sorry but you'll cheer up when we go shopping" said shar**_

_**"**__**Hopefully" - they arrive at school and head for the gym**_  


* * *

_**When they get to the gym a couple of cheerleaders say hi to gabby, shar, and tay and a couple of guys from the basketball team whistle.**_

"_**GABSTER" said chad - everyone looks at him-**_

"_**CHAD" she said -they hug-**_

_**Gabby? Brad said**_

"_**yea brad" she said **_

" _**what's up" brad asked **_

"_**nothing much just you and nick got me pissed off this morning and I'm supposed to be going shopping but mom made me come here and give this to you" she said . -chucks it at him-**_

"_**it wasn't my fault" said brad **_

"_**yea just don't forget your shit next time so I don't have to come here and give it so you see yah at home bye Chad, bye zeke and bye jase**_

"_**Bye Gabs" they said - shar, tay and Gabriella leave **_

"_**ok what's that about" asked troy **_

"_**gabby told brad to take his bag with him next time" said jimmy**_

"_**that's brads sister?" asked troy**_

"_**yepp hot huh?" said jimmy **_

"_**hey you guys want to come to my place" asked brad**_

"_**Sure" said the basketball team**_

* * *

"_**I cant believe you talked to brad like that" said sharpay**_

"_**why wouldn't she it's her brother" said tay **_

"_**but brads so hot" said shar **_

"_**eww did you just say my brother was hot" she said **_

"_**yes he is and you know it " said shar**_

"_**no I don't that's just weird you liking my brother it's like me liking ryan" she said **_

"_**no it's not ryan is just ryan that's gross how could you compare ryan to brad." said sharpay **_

"_**shar it is like that sweetie" said tay **_

_**

* * *

Sorry you guys it was a little boring but hey it's the first episode of unexpected love . Trust me the others are better I just needed a starting point**_

_**To be continued….. **_


End file.
